Dibalik Bayangmu
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Shounen ai-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime. Aku hanya dapat memandangmu di balik bayangan semu dirimu yang menghantuiku. Sampai kapanpun aku takkan bisa menyentuhmu, takkan pernah bisa… HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENT DAY'09!


**A/n:** Request by Nadh. Dan kami berterima kasih buat Papih –alias Hanaruichi- atas dukungannya ^^. HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENT DAY'09!! Enjoy…

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Gendre:**

Romance/Drama

**Rating: **

T

**Warning:**

Gaje, **OOC**, **AU**, typo, Shonen-Ai dan yang laen…Yang gak suka gak usah baca.

**Pairing:**

Naruto

**Summary:**

Aku hanya dapat memandangmu di balik bayangan semu dirimu yang menghantuiku. Sampai kapanpun aku takkan bisa menyentuhmu, takkan pernah bisa…

**

* * *

**

**NARUTO POV**

"Dia datang tuh…" sebuah bisikan mengejutkanku yang sedang serius membaca buku novel yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan KHS, sekolahku.

Mataku sedikit membulat, dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada 'dia' yang temanku katakan. Ya dia… dia yang telah mencuri perhatianku selama 3 bulan ini. Dia… yang selalu membuatku kagum dengan kejeniusannya. Rambut yang seperti pantat bebeknya terlihat unik –bagiku- dan mata onyxnya yang memabukanku, dan senyumannya yang bisa mambuatku terbang bila memandangnya. Dialah Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang kuidamkan.

Mungkin kalian pikir aku gay, terserah kalian. Tapi, sebelum aku bertemu dia, aku bukanlah seorang gay. Dan entah setelah aku bertemu dia, semua prinsipku dulu –yang mengenai gadis idamanku- hilang dan tergantikan oleh semua yang ada pada dirinya. Bagiku dia itu sempurna. Dan bagi para gadis lainnya pun begitu.

Dia sangat populer, hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah menyukainya, bahkan ada yang dari luar sekolah. Selain tampang dan pribadinya yang sangat sempurnya, nama keluarga yang ia sandang menjadi alasan kedua para gadis menyukainya. Tapi tidak untuk aku, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang itu semua, aku hanya suka senyum hangatnya. Di sekolah, ia menjadi wakil ketua OSIS. Memang bukan ketua, tapi itu sudah merupakan hal yang bisa dibanggakan bukan?

Mataku mengawasinya yang baru memasuki ruang kelas, senyum biasa mengembang di bibirnya. Sebuah perasaan nyaman merasuk ke dalam diriku saat aku melihat senyum bertenger di wajah tampannya. Aku langsung serasa terbang ke langit, mengambang dalam awan rindu, dalam lautan cinta di bawah naungan senyuman hangatnya.

"Ciyeee… pagi-pagi dah senyum-senyum sendiri…" tiba-tiba, sahabatku, Inuzuka Kiba menggodaku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perasaan ini. Entahlah, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mengatakannya pada seseorang. Aku pun tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku ini, selain ia teman terbaikku. Mungkin ini karena…

"Eh! Tadi Shikamuru lewat loh!" yap! Dia sama seperti aku, seorang gay.

Kami bertemu saat pertama kali masuk sekolah, entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tiba-tiba kami sudah sangat akrab. Sama sepertiku, dulu dia bukan gay. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru lengkapnya. Ia berubah. Dan yang paling merepotkan darinya, dia selalu protes karena kelasnya dengan Shikamaru berbeda. Tidak sepertiku dan Sasuke yang sekelas.

Kulihat ada semburat merah tipis yang terpoles di kedua pipnya, kelakuannya juga jadi gugup. Dia benar-benar menyukainya.

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Ah! Bel masuk. Pelajaran pertama mmm… IPS!

Aku langsung menyambar tasku, dan mengobrak-abrik buku-buku dalam tasku. Hari ini cukup banyak buku yang kubawa. Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan buku yang aku mau. Aku juga mencari alat tulis yang aku butuhkan. Lalu menatanya di atas mejaku. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Hei Naruto!"

Jantungku serasa mau lepas mendengar suara itu. Bukan kaget, bukan. Suara ini… suara yang sangat aku hapal. Suara beratnya yang membuatku betah untuk mendengarnya. Ini suara…

Sasuke!

"a…apa?" tanyaku gugup seraya memalingkan tatapanku ke arah lain, menghalangi kontak mata dengan mata oyxnya. Mata biruku ini takkan mampu untuk menahan teriakan hati tentangnya. Kulihat Kiba tertawa tertahan melihat ku yang mati-matian menahan gugup. Ukh! Sial! Akan ku balas nanti kau KIBA!!!

BUUKK!!!

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku paket yang tebalnya tak terhingga terjatuh di depanku, tepatnya jauh ke atas mejaku.

"Orochimaru-Sensei sedang dinas luar, tugasmu tulis di papan tulis halaman 107-109." serunya sebelum ia langsung pergi menuju bangkunya yang berada paling depan.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafas. Beginilah nasib menjadi sekretaris kelas. Menulis ini… menulis itu… yah… tapi dengan begitu aku akan lebih dekat dengannya.

"WOY! Jangan kasmaruan mulu! Cepat tulis sono!" huh! Dasar Kiba…

Aku lalu menambil buku paket yang seper duper tebal itu, lalu berdiri dan bejalan menuju papan tulis. Aku sempat mencuri pandang pada Sasuke saat aku melewati bangkunya, kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju papan tulis, setelah itu aku mengambil kapur putih.

**XxxxxX**

"Ke Perpus yuk!" ajak Kiba setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Kiba segera memasukan buku dan alat tulis dengan sembarangan ke dalam tasnya. Aku hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan sahabatku yang tak berubah dari dulu. Tak pernah sabar.

Kemudian ia berjalan mendahuluiku, aku mengikuti di belakangnya setelah mendapatkan kartu perpus dan membawa 1 buah pulpen. Saat di pintu kelas, aku sempat berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu dia…

Tersenyum balik!

KYAA!! Ah! Sifatku sudah kayak perempuan saja, tapi…beneran ganteng!!!!!!

"WOY!" Kiba mengagetkanku yang sedang melamun. Aku sedikit terkejut dan mengeluarkan death glareku ke Kiba. Kiba hanya nyengir kuda, lalu masuk kedalam perpustakaan yang tidak terlalu besar. Aku mengikuti saja di belakangnya.

Kelihatannya perpustakaan masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid kelas X atau XI yang sedang membaca di tengah perpustakaan. Lalu aku berhenti di depan meja penjaga perpus, Asuma-Sensei, sekedar untuk meyapa dan sedikit bergurau dengannya.

Aku dan Asuma-Sensei memang sangat akrab, karena aku memang sering ke perpustakaan bersama Kiba. Mungkin hanya kami berdua anak kelas 3 yang masih mau mengunjungi perpustakaan yang terkesan sangat kuno. Buku-buku di sini kebanyakaan buku lama, dan hanya ada beberapa yang terbaru. Hampir semua buku di perpustakaan ini sudah kami baca bersama. Tapi kami tak pernah lupa uantuk pergi ke perpustakaan saat istirahat, karna alasannya adalah… 'dia'.

"Naruto!!" Kiba tiba-tiba memanggilku dari balik lemari. Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar panggilan Kiba yang sudah biasa setiap harinya.

"Permisi, Asuma-Sensei," setelah mngucapkan itu, aku segera berlari menuju tempat Kiba, aku munyusuri sebuah rak buku sebatas pelipisku. Kemuian aku belok ke arah Kanan, dan bertemu dengan Kiba yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela.

Memang, tempat ini tempat yang paling nyaman di perpustakaan ini. Terdapat 3 buah jendela lebar, yang langsung mengarah ke arah kelas kami, XII-E dan sebelahnya kelas XII-D, kelas Shikamaru. Dan seterusnya ke Utara.

Aku memandang Kiba yang sedang bersender pada lemari di depan kami. Matanya terlihat menyelusuri seluruh teras sekolah, berusaha mencari sesorang. Ya, dia sedang mencari sosok Shikamaru, lelaki yang ia kagumi.

"DIA ADA!!" pekik Kiba girang seraya menegakkan badannya untuk lebih jelas melihat sosok lelaki itu. Aku hanya gelng-geleng kepala pasrah. Yah.. sudah kebiasaan kami, kami mengintip mereka dari sini, dari dalam perpustakaan. Selain itu, perpustakaan tidak terlalu amai, sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang kami lakukan. Yeah… memang licik.

Mataku memandang sosoknya. Tak perlu di cari pun, aku sudah hapal tempat yang sering ia tempati, depan kelas. Bersama murid kelas lain, ia tertawa. Aku melipat tanganku dan menaruhnya di atas lemari kayu kecil. Daguku kujutuhkan di atas tanganku. Kami diam… sama-sama memandang pujaan hati. Terkadang terdengar pekikan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Kiba yang girang melihat Shikamaru. Aku pun sesekali tersenyum kecil.

Memang, tak ada cara lain. Aku hanya berdiri diam dari balik bayangan tubuhku sendiri. Menembusnya hingga menatap wajahnya yang tertawa, yang ramah, yang tampan, yang manis, yang segalanya deh!

Seandainya aku dilahirkan menjadi seorang gadis, pasti aku akan terlihat normal apabila aku mengungkapkan perasaanku di depannya. Tapi kalau laki-laki? Aku akan dianggap aneh, menjijikan, dan Gay. Ok, memang benar. Tapi kalau jati diriku diketahui, dia malah akan menjauhiku. Yah, menang aku hanya bisa diam dari balik kenyataan.

Senyumku pudar saat melihat seorang gadis mendekati Sasuke. Gadis itu bertubuh pendek, dan ramping, ia memakai kerudung yang berhiaskan sedikit pernak-pernik. Terlihat mereka sedang berbicara, kemudia Sasuke tertawa.

Sakit… dia… kenapa tertawa??

Gadis itu bernama Sakura. Kabarnya, mereka pacaran. Tapi itu hanya kabar, tak selamanya benar. Memang hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Selain teman semasa kecil, mereka juga satu klub, yah walaupun aku memang masuk klub yang sama, tapi mereka yang paling terlihat akrab di antara semuanya.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Kurasa dia melihat hal sama yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku lirih. Mataku masih memandng teduh dirinya yang sedang dekat dengan gadis itu. Terkadang aku ingin menyerah dan berhenti mengintipnya seperti penguntit, tapi wajahnya tak pernah menghilang dari pikiranku, bahkan memudarpun tidak. Inikah yang namanya… cinta mati?

Tidak! Aku hanya dapat memandangmu di balik bayangan semu dirimu yang menghantuiku. Sampai kapan pun aku takkan bisa menyentuhmu, takkan pernah bisa.

Ah! Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduknya tadi, ia berjalan ke arah sini! TIDAK! Apakah ia melihatku? Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dan mengambil asal buku untuk berpura-pura membaca. "Tenang saja Naruto, kaca ini tak termbus pandang dari luar…" jelas Kiba.

Oh, iya ya! Syukurlah… aku jadi tenang, aku kembali menaruh buku itu di tempatnya.

Aku memandangnya yang mendekat ke arahku, bukan untuk menghampiriku, tapi untuk melewatiku, perpustakaan ini. Oh! Aku baru sadar kalau toilet untuk laki-laki berada di sebelah Barat perpustakaan ini.

Saat wajahnya tepat didepanku, aku tidak membuang waktu secara cuma-cuma. Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat, mata onyxnya masih hitam pekat seperti biasa, selalu bisa menghanyutkanku dalam hitam pekat cinta ini. Apa ini kan bertahan?

**XxxxxX**

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas saat bel tanda pulang sekolah dibunyikan, termasuk aku dan Kiba. Kiba selalu pulang terlebih dahulu dari aku, karena ia selalu pulang bersama Shikamaru. Rumah mereka bertetangga. Huh! Menyebalkan!

Debu-debu beterbangan tertiup angin, ditambah suhu panas yang diberikan oleh sang matahari. Sudah tengah hari rupanya. Ah… panasnya…

Aku berjalan menuju Utara, tepatnya menuju kelas XII-B. kelas sahabat sejatiku, atau soulmete saja. Kami sangat akrab. Kami sehobi, sependapat, walau sering bertengkar gara-gara hal spele. Sebelum menuju kelas XII-B, aku melewati kelas Shikamaru, dan oh! Di dalam ruang kelas tersebut terdapat anak-anak OSIS!

Mulai dati Ten-Ten sang ketua OSIS, pastinya Sasuke wakil ketua OSIS, kemudian Temari bendahara, dan Tayuya sekeraris OSIS. Di sana juga terdapat anggota OSIS lainya, seperti Neji, Gaara, Lee, dan Chouji. Mereka semua memang sangat akrab, baik dalam kerjasama di dalam sekolah, maupun di luar sekolah. Aku jadi iri, kenapa sih dulu aku menolak jadi pengurus OSIS??! Tapi dulukan aku belum menyukai Sasuke. Ah! Sudahlah. Aku lalu melanjutkan perjalananku.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuanku, seperti biasa Sora -sahabat dekatku yang lainnya- selalu menunggu. Bukan menunggguku, tapi menunggu sekolah sepi baru pulang. Ia benci keramaian. Mm… sebenarnya, bukan hanya Kiba saja yang tau rahasia ini, tapi Sora juga. Di memang selalu aku percayai dalam hal apapun. Kalau memilih antara Kiba dan Sora, mungkin aku akan lebih memilih Sora. Karena kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Walaupun jarak rumah kami berjauhan, tapi kami tetep deket di dunia maya.

"Hei…" sapanya sambil tetap bermain HP. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, di manapun, kapanpun, ia pasti nyempet-nyempetin OL di Facebook. Dasar maniak internet. Walaupun sebenarnya kami sama-sama suka internetan sih… tapi, berhubung aku sering gak ada pulsa ya aku jarang OL. Ini anak sudah seperti bos pulsa, gak pernah kehabisan pulsa.

"Hai juga…" balasku duduk disampingnya.

Hening…

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari kedua mulut kami, paling hanya kekehan kecil Sora yang sedang Fecebook-kan, atau umpatan tanda jengkel. Hah… hari yang melelahkan.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Aku memandang lapangan yang mulai senggang, karena semuanya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan mataku tertuju pada 'dirinya' lagi. Ia sedang becanda dengan temannya saat mereka mulai menuntun sepeda mereka dari tempat parkir. Aku langsung terlonjak.

"Sora! Aku pulang duluan ya!" sebelum sempat menjawab, aku langsung berlari cepat menuju sepeda yang kutaruh di tempat parkir. Paling Sora juga sudah tahu tujuanku pulang duluan. Aku langsung menunutun sepedaku, dan berjalan cepat mencoba mengejar 'dia' yang sudah cukup jauh dariku. Setelah memperkirakan jarak selisih antara dia dan aku, aku langsung melambatkan jalanku.

Sesaat kemudian, aku sudah mengayuh sepeda di pinggir jalan, tepat di belakang Sasuke. Benar! Ini adalah kebiasaanku juga, aku selalu berjalan dibelakangnya agar aku dapat melihat wajahnya walau dari jauh. Rumah kami memang searah, tapi aku tidak tahu rumah pastinya Sasuke. Aneh? Memang benar. Aku memang tak memperhatikan latar belakang Sasuke. Tak perlu tanya orangnyapun, aku pasti akan menemukannya sendiri. Hampir semua orang di desa ini kenal keluarga Uchiha.

Dia terus menayuh sepedanya, sedangkan aku? Masih memangdanginya dari jauh. Aku harap jangan sampai ada orang yang melihat kegiatanku yang sebenarnya. Apalagi teman sekelasku!! Jangan sampai…

**XxxxxX**

"WAAA!!!!!"

Aku berteriak histeris, sehisteris yang aku bisa. Mataku menatap buku pelajaran yang terbuka manis di depanku, menunjukan beberapa soal pilihan ganda yang belum kuisi. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada PR TIK!!! Gawat! Apalagi gurunya adalah Jiraiya-Sensei. Sekali marah, gak berani ngelawan deh…

"AH!! MANCROTT!!!" kudengar Kiba juga berteriak. Entah karena prnya juga belum dikerjakan, atau kaget karena mendengar teriakanku.

"ADA APA NARUTO!!!?" tanyanya khawatir.

"A… A… ku belum mengerjakan prku!" jawabku lemas, seraya menunduk.

"Nih! Aku sudah!!!" katanya sebal seraya menyodorkan buku pelajarannya padaku. Aku menyambut perlakuan Kiba dengan girang. Dengan semangat aku mulai menyalin jawaban Kiba. Sudah kebiasaanku menyontek di Kiba, Kiba itu terkadang pintar di beberapa pelajaran, tapi terkadang juga lemah. Makanya jangan tanya kalau kami selalu saling menyontek. Belum satu soalpun aku salin, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Naruto? Kau sudah kerjakan pr??" suara ini… suara Sasuke!!! Ya ampun!!! Tenang… tenang Naruo, jangan gugup. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depanku sambil membawa buku pelajarannya di tangan kanannya.

"BELUM!!" seruku cepat, kemudian aku mulai menyalin jawaban lagi. Dan sekali lagi, belum sempat aku menyalin satu jawabanpun, suara Sasuke sudah mengangguku.

"Kiba! Aku lihat ya!! Aku ada yang belum diisi" jangan heran kalau seorang 'Uchiha' bisa menyontek. Dia Uchiha lain, Uchiha yang selalu berbuat seenaknya, dan tak memandang tata krama yang harus ada pada seorang 'Uchiha'. Dialah Uchiha yang aku suka.

Tiba-tiba dia mengambil buku pelajaran Kiba yang kutaruh di depanku. Dan menaruhnya di kursi Kiba yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Aku yang kesal, merebutnya lagi, hingga akhirnya buku itu berada di tengah meja antara aku dan Kiba. Di sekolah ini memang menggunakan sister satu meja berdua, dengan 2 kursi tentunya.

"HEY!!" dia menariknya lagi hingga kembali ke tempat Kiba. Aku kemudian mengalah, dan menyalin agak berdiri supaya lebih mudah melihat jawaban Kiba. Kiba yang duduk di sebelahku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kasihan Kiba, selalu jadi korban.

SRAKK!!!

Tiba-tiba halaman yang sedang aku baca di tutup oleh halaman baru yang ternyata dibuka oleh Sasuke. Hey!! menulis satu jawaban saja belum! Masa sudah dibalik? Bener-benar keterlaluan ini anak.

Tanganku dengan sigap membuka halaman sebelumnya lagi, namun segera di tahan oleh tangan Sasuke. Aku yang tak mau kalah, berusaha untuk terus membuka halaman tadi.

"Tu…tunggu… bu…buku…nya…" kurasa Kiba sekarang sudah sangat tak tega melihat bukunya yang sudah kusut karena cengkramanku dan Sasuke yang kencang. Kasihan kau Kiba…

Akhirnya, aku sudah selesai menyalin jawaban soal Kiba, dan sekarang Kiba sedang berusaha merapikan lebaran kertas bukunya yang kusut karena tadi. Ha… ha… ha… maafkan aku Kiba…

Huh! Gara-gara Sasuke tadi, aku sedikir gugup menulis jawabannya, sehingga banyak coretan tak berguna di bukuku. Apalagi setelah dia sudah selesai menyalin. Dia tidak mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' secuil pun. Dia pake pegang tanganku lagi, kan nanti… TUNGGU!!! Pegangan tangan? Pegangan… tangan…?? Pegangan tangan…

Kurasa otakku sudah mulai lemot! Kurasa ada yang aneh dari kata-kata itu. Mm… pegangan tangan?? WHAT THE! PEGANGAN TANGAN!!!!!

"JASHIN!!!!!!"

"EH!! JASHIN! JASHIN!!" suara teriakan Kiba menyahut teriakanku tadi. Kilihat Kiba yang terlihat kaget, tangannya juga meremas dengan kuat lembaran kertas yang seharusnya sudah sedikit rapi, sekarang malah tambah lucek, nyaris sobek malah.

**XXXXX**

Kali ini aku berada diperpustakaan seperti biasa. Seperti biasa pula, aku memandang Sasuke yang berkumpul bersama teman-temnnya. Gemuruh hati ini terus menekan aku supaya mengatakan cinta. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa sampai kapanpun. Jangan harap Naruto, Sasuke tidak pantas denganmu, ia lebih pantas dengan gadis normal seperti biasa.

"Kiba…" aku memanggil Kiba lirih. Kiba langsung menatapku saat tahu ada nada kesedihan yang tersirat dalam nada suaraku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Apa kita akan tetap seperi ini?" tanyaku sambil menunduk. Kiba terlihat memikir. Kiba sama-sama lelah. Hanya menjadi bayangan yang tak dianggap, percuma kami melakukan ini semua, tak ada hasil.

"Entahlah…" kali ini suara Kiba juga melirih.

Ya! 'Entahlah' memang kata yang tepat untuk kondisi kami saat ini. Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi yang jelas, dunia seperti air yang mengalir. Kadang deras, pelan, pasang, maupun surut. Mirip dengan kehidupan di bumi yang kita jalani. Aku tak tahu apakah tahun depan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, dunia selalu berputar. Hanya tingal waktu menunjukan takdirnya.

**XxxENDxxX**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

Hoshi: Sori klo ficnya abal… ToT

Hira: Endingnya juga aneh…

Hoshi: yah, karena Hoshi juga gak tau lanjutannya –sepaked by Hira- soalnya, ni fic pengalaman nyata Hoshi akhir-akhir ini. Semua asli!! Kecuali SMAnya, kan Hoshi masih SMP. Dan tentu saja Hoshi masih Straight, bukan Shonen-ai maupun Shoujo-ai!!!

Hira: trus aneki gak keluar???

Hoshi: ya maaph! Yang keluar cuma Hanaruichi Fujiyoshi (sebagai Sora) ma ******* (sebagai Kiba) –rahasia pribadi^^-, buat Hikari juga maaph gak bisa keluar n PLIISSSSSSSSSSS jangan kasih tau ma 'dia'!! Ma temen sekolah juga… kan malu… //// Yang jadi Jiraiya, Pak W yang sifatnya sama mesumnya kaya Jiraiya XDD. Buat Nadh, nyambung gak sama puisi yang ada di catatan Hoshi di Facebook? XP

Hira: yaudah lah! Mind to review??

Hoshi: review yah!! Sekalian kalo bisa kasih saran buat Hoshi nyelesein masalah Hoshi yang satu ini, keburu dah lulus, nan… -dibekep Hira-

Hira: HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENT DAY'09!!

**ARIGATO**

**REVIEW OR FLAME???**


End file.
